Save Me From Myself
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: Lucy,a girl who wishes to be free from her life of constant beatings and killings.Where was the world when this happened?Why did the world leave her to die?She was alone in this life with only death as her company for 4 years,until rescue came from a boy.


**Hey! What's up? Well, I'm a big NatsuxLucy fan so I created this story here! All I can say is that I hope you enjoy the story!**** ;D**

**Save Me From Myself**

x0x0x0x _One by one they were gone x0x0x0x_

_x0x0x0 No longer a part of me x0x0x0_

_x0x0x Trapped in this pitless well x0x0x_

_x0x0 Until I turned around x0x0_

_x0x And forever disappeared x0x_

Was it already daybreak? Or was it just simply nighttime? She didn't know. After all, it's been about four years since she had last stepped outside and seen the world that brought colors to her eyes.

She sat there, a shell of who she used to be. She was alive, but she was dead. Dead to the world. She, who had even forgotten her own name, sat against a filthy wall that was splattered with old dried-up blood that could have belonged to her from her previous beatings. She didn't have a choice. Her wrists were painfully strapped by prickly sharp chains that also encircled around her her thin neck.

Before, she would have been whimpering in agony, but now she was numb to every single thing. The dried-up blood that had now turned black stuck to her pale nape like some sort of scar that will forever remain there as a reminder. A reminder of who she belonged to.

She was nothing but a tool. A tool for others to use as they please. A bird. She was a bird who's hopes of freedom was taken away from her just like her wings were. Her wings, a symbol of freedom, was ripped off from her where now two empty scarlet holes laid. She could no longer fly! Everything was lost to her. She was forever stuck in this dirt ground that was the world. The world that hated her. The world that had chose to neglect her.

The room itself was huge. However, she couldn't make out the exact size since the room was nothing but a dark void. Four stone walls encased her, no open screened windows, not even a single speck of light. She lived in the darkness. She lived for the darkness that everyday consumed her inner being.

Over time, she actually learned to appreciate the dark. So that she wouldn't be able to see the other poor souls who were also stuck alone in here with her. Even with them around, the silence continued on to devour them. She no longer feared the silence nor the darkness. It was actually a good thing. It gave her time to think and dream hopeless things. Since she wouldn't have to listen to their horrid cries of pain nor see their frightening expressions. Especially their face of death. There were times when she would feel eyes on her lone form. Scrutinizing every fiber of her broken soul.

Later on, she would learn that the poor souls that were silenced from the world were actually just mere bodies. Dead corpses. They were already dead by the time they were thrown into her cell.

The cell had always reeked of decaying flesh and raw blood. These scents that had used to make her empty out her stomach until there was nothing left to empty out, was now her oxygen. She lived off of this foul smell! Until it became a part of her every day. They were imprinted into her very spirit.

Every day, she, a girl of nine years, would sit there in that prison that was now her home and wallow in her own misery. Her now lifeless eyes would stare at the everlasting dimness that became the ceiling. She would ignore the squeaking and the brushing of the flesh-eatting rats as they skidded all around her. Knawing with the front of their teeth at the free meaty flesh that layed all over the premises. Their evil crimson orbs glowed at her, waiting for the chance when they will be able to taste the fresh flesh of her skin.

Every other day, a man or two wearing an oversized milky white coat would barge into her cell. A full syringe in one hand and a clipboard in the other. A cruel smile present on his sharp features. He would induce her with an experimental drug that was to be tested on her. Sometimes it was more than one. Other times, she would find herself strapped onto a cool metal table with a bright light blinding her dark eyes. Most often she would feel them, prodding and mutilating far underneath her skin with small sharp objects. Whenever they would operate on her, she would immediately fall into a deep sleepfrom the intensity of the pain. They never use anesthetic.

The guards, who watched her cell would frequently kick her as they laughed, laughing at the pitiful creature. They would taunt her with words like "tool" and "monster". She remained unfazed by their words. For all she knew, she was a nobody. She was somebody who had ceased to exist. Every now and then, dark violet blotches of bruises would envelop her body until they became one. After, she would have to drag her cracked and bleeding body to a nearby corner, where she huddled. Where her hopes and dreams never strayed too far from her.

Right now, she was nothing. Nothing but a bunch of letters and numbers combined together. She was Project 7n6Y. Her life revolved around that label. It was who she was.

Alone and dead, she faced her reality.

The fate that the world had put on her.

It was slowly killing her inside. She didn't want to become a rock. Void of emotions.

What choice did she have? None. None at all.

Her heart, her emotions were the first to go. Now they no longer exist. Her heart no longer thumped lively.

Where her heart once was, is now an empty space. Just like her. Empty.

Every night, she would fall asleep with these thoughts in mind. Thoughts of bitterness and resentment.

It was in that night particular that she will never ever forget. Her night of freedom.

**" Experiment 7n6Y get up !" **The cold voice of the scientist who practically injected her everyday hollered out with a hint of sick amusement in his tone.

She jolted awake from the volume of his voice as she surveyed her captor. There was a smirk on his face. That smirk was not like his usual smiles that dripped with sarcasm while his eyes would cackle at her form. Today was indeed strange and different. He didn't hit her until she passed out from blood loss, nor did he spout any profanity towards her.

**"Finally,"** his voice dripped with slight sarcasm,** "Today you will be on a mission. Your mission will be to annihilate a notorious boss mobster. You will leave in five minutes. But, do know, that we have attached a small microchip into you body so that you will not escape from us. If you were to ever try to escape then you will expierience a shock in your body that will cause you to internally bleed. Thus, you will choke on your own filthy blood. Understood?"**

Hearing all this, she numbly nodded her head, knowing the consequences. Her lips remained shut just as her eyes. She did not want to kill another being. Not again. She was tired of killing people. Every time she killed she would feel tainted. And then she would feel herself slip further and further into the darkness of human nature. But, she had to. She wanted to live.

So, without a further a do, she stood up from her chains and welcomed her destiny. Her destiny to kill.

She was a monster.

That is what she will always be.

_Someboy,_ she prayed with tears in her eyes,_ anybody. Please save me from this hell. Save me from myself._

With that done, she felt her chains begin to loosen around her. She felt the restraints of death release her. She will finally be able to see the outside world, even though it will be during night, and see living beings. Among the living beings, she will be there, dead. She was the living dead.

The living dead that was forced to live while she was dead.

Dead in heart and soul.

Maybe, someday, she will be alive. Like them. But, that will never happen.

She, a living being? That was impossible. After all, you can't resurect someone who is already dead. It was too late for her.

But, that didn't mean it was too late for her "enemy".

The chase begins now.

Dead vs. alive.

Monster vs. human.

She then strolls over through the doorway, awaiting for the future at hand. Awaiting for the blood that will be spilled tonight. Waiting to be showered in her poor victim's blood as she dies each time.

Black. That was the first thing that she saw once she got outside. It was nighttime. The day had ended and the night has risen. The night was almost as bad a s her murky dark cell. They were both dark. However, the night provided her with a lot of things. Things like the calm breeze instead of the chilling atmosphere back at "home".

She searched her area thoroughly and quickly. Her eyes collided with the dark sky. The black sky that was inhabited by tiny sparkling diamonds. The scene above her was priceless. She had never seen anything so beautiful before as the sky. Plastered beside the bright diamonds was an even bigger jewel. A pearl. The sleekness and shine of the round pearl reflected off the surface of the ground. It was a masterpiece.

She wanted to reach over to the sky and grab ahold of the pearl. Maybe then, she would be able to leave this world behind. She could be like the sky. Always one step way from the earth. Then she wouldn't have to endure all this. Then the weight of the world could finally be lifted off her petite shoulders.

A shock. A buzz. It had interrupted her thoughts. The eletrical volts blasted throughout her entire body. A pain so surreal. But, she didn't cry. She didn't even make a sound. For she feared that the scientists might take that as a hint of weakness. She shouldn't and couldn't be weak. After all, she was created to be strong. Not weak. It ended as quickly as it had come.

Lifting her head up, she gazed through the black lustrious forest that laid before her lone form. It was time for her to take action. So, she sprinted. She sprinted, alone, to her destination. Where her prey was currently located.

With inimaginable speed, she sped from trees to trees, alongside the river banks, under the night.

For here she comes...

She made it. This was her destination.

In front of her laid a huge expensive cottage. Since she had been living in the dark for nearly all her life, she could clearly see the cottage as if it were daytime.

She was hidden behind the trunk of an old willow tree that had shed it's last tear. Surprisingly, there were not a lot of trees around the area since she knew from experience that secret hangouts were normally located in difficult, condensed areas. Well, whatever, it just meant that she will be able finish her mission without any delays.

She silently crept out of her hiding spot, and began to find an opening of the cottage that might help her get inside. There were no guards present outside. That was good. Not only will it be easier, but it will also end with less bloodshed.

She came upon an abandoned window. From her observations, she could tell that this window has not been used for a long time. Dust had coated the creamy panels while various kinds of spider webs covered the cracked glass. All of the other windows were squeaky clean; not a spec of blemish on their glass and panels. They were taken very good care of, while the other wasn't. It was ironic. She was just like that defected window pane- dirty and useless. It was funny indeed.

It was time. Time to put the plan into action.

She smashed the filthy, weak window with her own fist. **Bam!** It took only one try for the window to completely fall apart. She wondered if she would someday be like that window; falling apart. Tiny pieces of glass nipped at her bony knuckles. The glass nipped all the way, hungrily, at her skin until she could feel a hot stickly substance cascading down her hand. It didn't hurt her. Not anymore.

Swiftly, with the speed of light, she jumped through the window, not caring about getting hurt in the process. She landed on the flats of her feet as she surveyed the area with her cold, calculating eyes. Nothing. The room was clear.

After the coast was clear, she slammed the wooden door open with the force of her lithe body, proving it to be successful. She ran. Searching for the room in which her target dwelled in. Up the stairs, she glanced continously left and right until she found it. The room.

She stood in front of the door, where she let the darkness consume her entire being. The door, which was made out of chrome, glared at her with such a ferocity that it seemed as if it knew. Knew why she was here.

She ignored it. Living in that repulsive chamber had changed her. Changed her to the point where she no longer saw the difference of right from wrong and love from hate. She had forgotten how to feel anything anymore.

She charged at the door, with her bleeding fist, as she shattered the barrier that kept her from her prey.

**Thlunk!** The heavy door collapsed on the wooden, polished floor, beaten from the battle that was her fist. The loud sound vibrated throughout the walls as the walls shivered in fright. The occupants in the room, hearing the commotion, turned their heads towards the doorway, where their secured door had once stood.

There they saw a little girl. She was standing like a statue. Her form ceased to move. Her eyes ceased to blink. The only thing that stirred was the crimson liquid that freely flowed from her knuckles and onto her thin wrists. Everything was silent. Silent, that is, when the occupants finally realized what was going on.

**" Get her! Kill her!" **The shreaky voice of a fat man, who she identified to be her objective, commanded to his guards.

The men in black, trudged towards her direction with the intent to capture her. There were six men in total, excluding the leader. They had surrounded her and were closing in on her with no weapons at hand. In spite of everything, she was just a kid. What kind of harm could a little kid do to six grown men?

The unlucky fools were proved just about wrong.

In a blink of an eye, she punched with the single use of her fist at three men. Instantly, a crack resounded through the room as the men fell onto their backs on the carpetted part of the floor. They laid there, with their necks twisted in a painful turn. They laid there, not breathing.

Watching their comrades fall, the last three men stared down in shock at the girl and of her ability to kill at such a young innocent age. **Splat!** The three men gazed down upon their bodies to find a part of their stomach missing. Pain inflicted on the men as they screamed bloody murder. The screeching of their cries left the girl unfazed. She watched them choke on their own blood. Miracously, they kept on crying out; their cries coming from the dead. They writhed once more before they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs beside their comrades.

She twisted her head around to find the leader, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and fear in his dark nasty eyes. She watched him, as he huddled near the far side of the couch, sweating like he had just ran around the whole worl twice. She could smell his fear. And, strangely enough, it excited her. She loved having the upper hand for once. This was her chance.

"No, no, please, don't hurt me," the "all powerful man" begged. Yes, **begged**.

_How pitiful,_ she thought emotionlessly as she took out her bloody fists to finish her assignment for the day.

With quick agility she sliced off the man's head with her bare fists.

Plop! The head rolled slightly away from the massive body that sprouted a fountain of blood. Now, she was stained with the man's blood from head to toe. She was a sight to behold. A sight to fear.

Wiping her hands clean with her clothes, the young girl quietly walked over to the dismembered head that looked at her with horror stricken eyes. The head was contorted with a surprised expression.

So, she took ahold of the head and placed it in an old, worn out bag to show _**them**_ that she had completed her job.

Without a single glance back into the room, the girl dissappeared into the the world that was oblivion.

She made it. She was now in front of the hidden building that she called home.

Over time, the building had begun to rust from the beautiful metal color to that of a brownish-red. Weeds of all kinds grew everywhere and surrounded the building as if it protecting something. All in all, the building was plain and very secretive. An ordinary person wouldn't have been able to find this building since it resides in the middle of a dense forest.

_Home sweet home_, the girl thought miserably. There were times when she thought of killing herself, to end this nightmare. However, those thoughts were always extinguished. After all, she made a promise. A promise to her dying mother that she would live. And if she wouldn't live for herself then she would live for her mother, who was taken away from this life too soon.

That was the only thing that kept her living, that kept her continously recieving blows and "medicine".

Shaking her blonde head to get rid of the thoughts she was about to open the door when the metal door opened it self. Her dead amber eyes turned even more hollow when she saw who was behind the door. For right behind the door, stood her father. Her father who introduced her to the world of torture. Her father, who sold her own soul to the devil.

He towered over her maliciously, with blazing eyes oif hate. He hated her, and she could see it in his dark eyes. She could see it as he grasped a hold of his whip. The whip that slapped her bare back every single day.

He smiled. A sick, twisted smile covered his features. **" Lucy...I have another surprise for you."**

His dark voice reached her sensitive ears as she prepared for their daily routine. The routine that will have her covered in her own blood with scars running down her fragile figure.

"Yes, sir," she answered, void of any emotion. She prepared herself, as she numbed herself of any possible pain and emotion.

She followed him as he led her to her chamber. She stood still in the middle of the chamber as she listened to her father lock the door.

Today was going to be a long day, and she knew it. Those were her last thoughts as she let the darkness envelop her mind, body, and soul.

**Bam! Boom!** Loud and large noises filled Lucy's quarters as she awoke to the stinging of her back from yesterday's events. She didn't get to think long of these events when she heard another loud blast. With that blast came a great rumble from the chamber dust and dirt started to fall from the criling. Even the room shook dangerously as if it were in anger.

Before Lucy could think more of the matter, she heard voices outside of her cell.

**"It's a bomb! Everyone evacuate!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"But, sir, what about the girl?"**

**"Leave her! We have no use of her now that we have been caught!"**

Screams and blood-curling shouts echoed throughout the walls as Lucy calmly inspected her situation. She knew what had happened. They have been caught. Even with these thoughts, Lucy's mind remained in peace. It was all over. Everything that she went through was now over.

Lucy wanted to cry in joy of tears, but she lost her heart a long time ago. If her heart had been ripped or broken into pieces instead then she could repair it, but her heart was not broken. Her heart was gone, missing. It dissappeared once she wished for it. She learned from her mother that once you make a wish then you can never go back on it.

**Boom! BOOM! **The blasts fired unanimously, coming closer and closer. She thought this was the end. Everyone had already escaped, but here she was trapped in her cell with no escape while bombs continued to drop.

Lucy was about to give up and close her eyes, but then she heard several soft voices. Voices that she had never heard of before. And they were coming closer and closer to where she was! There still was hope!

Realizing this, Lucy quickly stood up from her position and raced towards the iron door that seperated her from the outside world. So, without a single thought she grabbed her fists and startes pounding on the door with all her might.

Every punch that she placed upon the door was stronger than the last. " Hey! I'm here! I'm inside here!" Lucy yelled out at the top of her lungs for the first time in all her years as blood started to marr on her skin and splashed on the door.

She continued to punch and yell, even if her hands were bruised badly from the contact, even if her throat scrtahed badly.

That was when she heard it, the sound of someone trying to open the door from the other end.

"_Hey! Don't worry we'll get you out of here_!" Someone, a man, hollered out.

As soon as Lucy heard a voice, she collapsed to the cold, dirty ground as she stared in awe at the door. She was in a complete trance, forgetting the throbbing of her knuckles and the stinging of her back. Before she could even register what had happened, the door opened noisely.

In the doorway, stood a short and yet old man who gazed at her in shock. The old man, then quickly turned behind him to order something to what seemed like kids her age.

A girl, who could be about a year or two older than Lucy stormed into the room. Her white milky hair flowed to her back as her light blue eyes stared at her in worry. The girl then hurried to Lucy's side, as she checked at the wounded girl.

"Master! We need to get her to the hospital, she is losing too much blood for me to even heal her," the girl shouted at the old man in a rush as tears formed in her eyes.

"Natsu! Ge in here and help Mirajane with the girl!" the old man bellowed as his gaze went back to Lucy's who started to feel light headed all of a sudden.

At the sound of his voice, a boy with salmon hair came into the room and approached Lucy. The boy crouched onto the floor as he waved the other girl off to leave.

"Lucy?" The strange boy asked quietly. His warm black eyes met her own amber lifeless ones. His face was contorted in worry as he held Lucy's head that was now covered with her own ddried up blood.

Lucy's eyes glanced up into Natsu's face as she asked the boy, "Natsu?"

Hearing his name, the boy smiled upon Lucy and stated, " Hey! You remembered me!"

Yes, Lucy remebered the boy that currently had her head propped up into his arms. After all, before her mother's death the boy was friends with her and they would always play in the fields. They would tell their dreams, secrets, and day to each other every time they visited the field as they watched the clouds roll by. One of their dreams was to always be together and someday marry.

A small smile formed Lucy's lips before she violently coughed up a crimson red substance. People, strangers, were now surrounding her as she drowned out their voices. But, not before she heard Natu's voice who lovingly said, " Luce, you're free now."

Lucy could feel her skin turn cold and blue as she looked once more in the faces of her rescuers. A single crystal tear left her hollow eyes as she whispered softly to herself before she closed her eyes and shut herself from the world.

"I'm home now mother."

x0x0x0x _"Don't cry, I'm here." x0x0x0x_

_x0x0x0 Twisting around she found a light. x0x0x0_

_x0x0x Beneath the light was a hand, x0x0x_

_x0x0 That she took ahold of, x0x0_

_x0x And was forever saved x0x_

**Well? What did you think about the story? Hint : it is for you to decide whether Lucy died or not! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! If you do then I will love you for life! ( Trust me, that's a good thing! :D) REVIEW!**


End file.
